GNCBF-001A
GNCBF-001A (Anixon Gundam) Is a Celestial Being Final Customized Gundam. It's a Gundam with all the traits of the previous 4 Celestial Being Gundams (Exia, Dynames, Virtue, Kyrios). It's main purpose of development was used as a last resort for VEDA to actually control the Gundam and erradicate war. It is armed with a GN Drive (Customized for the Anixon), a Zero system (Without strain due to the effects of GN Particles) , the Trans-am Lockout and an Armour Purge System to go into the GNCBF-001B Nitrox Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GNCBF-001A(Anixon Gundam) is a All Around combat type. Meaning that it handles Long-Range, Short-Range, Medium-Range, Air, Ground, Space and Colony Gravity without any difficulty at all. Due to it's weapons and unique battle style, it can destroy a fleet of Soldier Units(Zaku II, Dom, Z'gok, etc) while the pilot is still calm. VEDA was the one who was supposed to use it as it's own gundam but a certain pilot named: Lenin Eternal(Akumi Kaito as real name) stole the unit and destroyed the VEDA system inside while using a silver HARO. He then used the unit freely for himself and erradicate war in the colonies while Celestial Being is doing the same on Earth. The Anixon gundam is armed with a GN Bazooka(Virtue's but more compact. Stored in parts in the backpack), A GN Sniper Rifle Kai(Dynames but with a shorter design but more accurate. Stored under the backpack), Two GN Machine Guns Kai(Originally 1 but stole Kyrios prototype and made it into a faster, lighter and as compact as Arios machine guns in the arms. Stored in between foot and knee) and a Proto GN Sword I Kai(Supposed to be a prototype of the original GN Sword I but the research team developed a better modelSword I and threw out the old prototype but was later upgraded into a GN Particle Used blade which does not have a physical blade but needed a compressed 20% GN particles of the Mobile Suit to form a blade. Stored on the right armInterchangeable). Additional weapons are GN Daggers Kai( Same design but blades use same concept with Proto GN Sword I Kai. Stored at the side of the waist), GN Fangs Kai(Fangs that look the same as the Reborns Gundam's but smaller and more firepower. Stored in empty slots of backpack), GN Gauntlets(Gauntlets that has the same concept as the Proto GN Sword I Kai but emits out of the fists. Stored on the arms) and GN Field Shield(A GN Field is emitted out of the backpack. Prototype of Seravee's Burst mode). The Anixon Gundam has the GN Drive system but altered into an unlimited GN Particle producer through cycling energy and GN Particles toghether. Although the GN Drive will Overheat, the Zero systems engine uses the overheated GN Particles to seperate the overheated particles into energy and the stable ones into the GN Drive to make it cooler. The Overheated GN Particles will turn into energy and used to enter the brain so that the ZERO System can activate with ease. The ZERO System is basically a way for the pilot to see the enemies next moves but damages the brain so badly that the pilot can lose his/her life. But due to the GN Drives extra output, the system will be safe to use and impossible to be strained due to the effects of the GN particles in the brain. But there are side-effects which is using the GN and ZERO System will use the unused parts of the brain to make a second brain, The Quantum Brain.Though it will help out on the battlefield, the user will be injected with GN Particles into his/her entire body. Meaning that he/she will turn into a sort of super-human. It is up to the user at his/her own risk to use this system. But other than that side effect, the user will be able to read human minds, jump higher, run faster, sharper reflexes, bones as hard as steel and the power to use the GN particles to attack enemies( By concentrating the particles using the Quantum brain, the user can create weapons out of his/her hands but in a particle-like form). The Anixon Gundam has the incredible feature of the Trans-Am Lockout. This feature uses the Quantum Brain to absorb any enemies GN Particles and use it as the Anixon Gundam's own. When the Gauge is a quarter full, The Anixon can go into the normal Trans-am mode( Only used when the Trans-am mode is diminished or in a tight situation). Note that the Trans-am Lockout is a seperate system with the Trans-am mode. When half full, Trans-am will last longer and able to Quantize. When three quarters full, Trans-am will be in Green mode( Able to last for as long as the pilot is conscious) and Quantization will also be used as a teleportation sequence. When at Max, The Trans-am will be in Silver mode and Quantization will be the same as Green mode but also able to destroy enemies just by being in the area surrounded with the Anixon Gundam's Silver GN Particles. The downside of the Silver mode is that if the pilot is Unconscious, it will go berserk and impossible to stop. This is the ultimate power that VEDA meant by erradicating war by using VEDA itself and merge with the Anixon Gundam to outburst the Silver GN Particles through out the Galaxy and destroy everything in it's presence. The Armour Purge System( Prototype of Nadleeh) is a system when the pilot is in a tight spot and needs to lighten it's Mobile Suit to advance in the battlefield. This system is having it's armour physically purge off the Mobile Suit and the excess armour will turn into shield bits. The shield bits are not able to be restored on to the Mobile Suit due to it's Trans-am flow has been corrupted. Meaning that after the Purge, the Mobile Suit is not able to enter the Trans-am Mode and The Trans-am Lockout. It is possible to enter the Trans-am Mode and The Trans-am Lockout but it will make the pilot more tired. That is the only side effect. The Upside of it is that the Mobile suit's GN output is 10x more than usual and able to use the Trans-am Burst. But after using this two modes at the same time, the Mobile Suit will be unable to start for the next 30 minutes. Category:Mobile Suits